


Chicken Soup

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don has a cold. The rest are finding it hard to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

Don sneezed. Luka yelled, dropped to the floor, and came up with her pistol pointed at his face.

Don squeaked, flinging his hands up. Tissues went *everywhere*. "Sorry!"

Luka sighed. "I suppose I should've guessed going into your bedroom would be scary anyway," she muttered. The pistol disappeared. "I just came in to see what you want." 

"Oi," Don protested, scrabbling under his pillow for another tissue. "My room's not that scary! And I can get up and do everything, I swear-"

Luka's t-shirt had a big stain on it, and there was a rip on the back of her tights. "-such as the laundry," he continued with a hint of a wail that turned into a coughing fit. Surely it'd only been two days that he'd been in bed?

"Hakase, you idiot. We managed without you before you came on board, and there are two more of us now. Don't be stupid. We can manage until you're up and about again." 

The fact that he was still coughing was the only reason Don managed not to mention just how *badly* they'd managed before he'd joined them, and that while Gai and Ahim were hard working and meant well, they weren't necessarily any more competent. 

Luka whammed him on the back. Okay, so she was competent at *that*. His coughing fit spluttered to a halt and he gave her a watery smile. She looked down at him with her nose wrinkled. "Just wash your hands and be careful and you shouldn't catch it," he told her, sighing. "I don't need anything except maybe some more water, please. Are you sure you're all right? What about food?"

"Joe's making us a cake!"

"What about vegetables? Bread? Meat? The rest of lunch?"

"Joe's making us a cake!" Luka repeated brightly, backing out of the room. 

* * *

There was shouting, and some kind of squawking. Don frowned at the door, half hoping someone would apprise him of the situation, half hoping he could just put his head back under his pillow and forget everything else existed. 

Ahim popped her head around the door and smiled at him. "How many chickens do you need for chicken soup, Hakase-san?" she asked softly. 

Something flapped past the doorway. Marvelous' voice yelled, "DUCK!" 

Ahim dropped to the floor as a GokaiSabre flew past just where her head had been. 

"I'll come back later, Hakase-san," she said hastily as she stood. 

The door closed on Marvelous stalking past, grinning dangerously, and Gai yelling something excited in the distance about how he thought they were having chicken, not duck?

* * * 

The next time Don woke up, it was to a light tap on his door and Joe's hushed voice enquiring about the washing machine and what kinds of error messages it usually gave. 

There was a muffled ~BOOM~ in the distance.

"Never mind," Joe said, rubbing his forehead. There was a single feather perched incongruously on top of his head. Don wondered if he knew. Joe shut the door behind him.

Don shuddered at the thought of how much work was waiting for him when he finally got out of bed, then he rolled over, found a relatively cool spot on the pillow, and forced himself to go back to sleep. 

* * *

"Don-san? Ahahaha, only I went to eBay on the main Galleon computer just to get a replica Chronochanger and I'm not entirely sure it's my fault, but now the computer won't show anything except superheroes and while I don't mind, Luka-san got cranky when Ultraman Cosmos boomed at her from the screen to not pick her nose in front of other people?"

* * *

There was someone pecking at his cheek. Don batted irritably at whoever it was, and Navi's voice squawked, "I brought you soup!" 

Don cracked an eye open. Ah. Yes. There was soup. In a can, in a little net bag which must've taken some effort to hold in a beak while flapping in. Smiling, Don pushed himself a little further upright, and took the can.

Leek, snail and garlic soup, useby date January 1995. Oh well. It was still more soup than he'd seen from the others. "Thank you, Navi," he said weakly.

Navi flapped down to his shoulder, then nuzzled into his neck. "You're my favourite."

Don laughed. "I am not." 

"...okay, you're not, but I still like you?"

"Sometimes. But thank you anyway."

"All right, all right, all right, I like you sometimes. Especially when you're conscious and everything works!" 

Don groaned. "Would it be quicker to just destroy everything and build a new Galleon?" 

"Yes. Yes, it would." 

Don whimpered. Worst thing was, he could feel himself getting better.


End file.
